


We’ve messed up haven’t we?

by ThatOneFangirl190



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fluff, Fluff- But only if you squint, Gang AU, Humor, Humour, I probably made them too fluffy to be gangsters, M/M, Oops, Strong Language, Swearing, attempted humor, attempted humour, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFangirl190/pseuds/ThatOneFangirl190
Summary: Seungcheol sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.“Wonwoo is gonna fucking kill you.”OR8/13 of Seventeen fuck up and Wonwoo is pissed.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	We’ve messed up haven’t we?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, Mingyu is 21 whilst Wonwoo is 22. The rest are around the same age, but they don’t really need specifying for the plot. Also there will be swearing in this (as stated in the tags), so if that makes you feel uncomfortable, don't feel as though you have to read it.

When Mingyu said that he wanted his day to be a bit more interesting for once, he was hoping for a new piece of gossip, news of a discount in his favourite on-campus coffee shop, and maybe, when he arrived home, some cuddles from his-

“Get in the van and I’ll consider not shooting you…yet.”

What he didn’t want was for a guy with slightly reddish-brown hair to press a gun against his head and start dragging him down an alley towards a nearby vehicle.

Mingyu almost rolled his eyes at the almost bored tone of the guy who was holding open the door for them, but decided against it, knowing he’d probably be found dead in a ditch a few days later if he did.

He stepped into the back of the van, narrowly missing hitting his head on the door since some idiot was pushing his shoulders roughly, probably in an attempt to make him move faster. For that reason he purposely slowed down, taking his time settling down into the seat, which made the person behind him growl in annoyance. Once he had finally sat down properly and they’d tied his hands together with a piece of rope, they set off.

Finding it hard to sit still, Mingyu started to fidget. It wasn’t that he felt overly nervous, but he was feeling rather uncomfortable sitting on the floor in the back of a van crammed between two strangers with about 6 more who were all either glaring at him or watching him with curious, yet cautious, eyes.

“For God’s sake, just sit still you fucker. Jun, how long do I have to put up with this bloody tree shifting around or am I gonna end up causing him some serious damage?” The guy next to him suddenly snapped making Mingyu jump.

“About a minute or two so be patient Jihoon.” The purple haired driver, who Mingyu now knew as Jun, answered, his tone flat and bored.

Mingyu stared at the short guy next to him who was glaring daggers at the person driving, apparently not taking kindly to being told to ‘be patient’. He was dressed in a soft maroon turtleneck jumper that covered most of his hands and neck. He frowned. Wait. Now he looked around, none of them seemed to be wearing anything that he wouldn’t expect to see on the streets. Well, apart from a few sat opposite him who were dressed exactly how he imagined people who worked in gangs would dress. Weren’t these people supposed to be at least a bit threatening or something, considering they had guns and were literally kidnapping him right now. He guessed that they probably didn’t want to draw too much attention in public and dressing in those stereotypical leather jackets and ripped jeans would definitely attract some suspicion.

Seeming to sense Mingyu was staring at him, the guy in maroon, apparently named Jihoon, whipped his head towards him and glared coldly.

“What?” Yeah, that was slightly scarier. He turned to face the front only to see that the person opposite him as staring at him coldly. This guy was one of the ones that he would have expected to see in a gang. He had icy blue hair that fell across his forehead in waves and wore a black hoodie which has a silver loop hanging from the zip. Mingyu blinked back at him as he continued to stare at him.

“Guys, are you sure we got the right one?” A voice spoke up and Mingyu looked at the guy who sat next to ice dude. He was also dressed rather casually; in a blue and grey jumper with soft brown hair falling across his eyes.

“Yes Chan, who do you think we are?” Someone who looked like he had just walked straight out a fashion magazine with his long red and black checked jacket and wavy, light brown hair rolled his eyes at Chan.

“Calm down Minghao, I was just asking. He looks kinda different to the picture that’s all.” Chan replied calmly, evidently used to Minghao’s sarcasm.

“How would you be able to tell anyway, that photo was blurry as fuck.” Another boy spoke up and Mingyu’s eyes widened. He wore a cream turtleneck with a dark brown jacket over the top which made him look approachable, but still mildly intimidating. This was the person who had dragged Mingyu into the van in the first place and yet he wasn’t even sure if he was the right victim.

“Language Seokmin.” A blonde guy wearing a plain black jumper (that looked so comfy Mingyu would definitely have asked where he bought it if the situation had been different) snapped and he frowned in confusion. Hadn’t all of them been swearing?

“Oh, fuck off Jeonghan, Shua ain’t here, I can say whatever.” This earned an eye roll from the blonde boy who Mingyu assumed was Jeonghan.

Wait. Mingyu blinked. Did they just say Shua?

“Guys zip it, we’re here.” The guy who was sat in the front alongside Jun spoke up for the first time, cutting off Mingyu’s train of thoughts.

“Most of us are older than you Seungkwan, you zip it.” Minghao retorted when the boy opened the doors to the back of the van, earning an eye roll from him. Now that Mingyu could actually see Seungkwan and Jun he immediately noted the height difference. Seungkwan was shorter and dressed in a comfortable tie-dyed t-shirt and jeans with a cap resting atop his light brown hair. Jun, on the other hand, was wearing all black with a leather jacket that had silver zips running down the arms and badges scattered across the front.

“Vernon and Chan aren’t, so I can say whatever the fuck I want.” Seungkwan pointed at the two, finally giving Mingyu a name for the blue haired boy other than ice dude.

“That isn’t how it works you absolute-“ Their argument was cut off by the loud slamming of a car door as Jihoon glared at the two, immediately shutting them both up.

Jun grabbed Mingyu by the shoulders and they made their way into some sort of renovated warehouse that seemed way to familiar for his liking. Perhaps he had seen something similar in a movie or something. As they entered, he caught sight of the clock on the opposite wall and nearly tripped over in shock. He must have lost track of time whilst he was studying in the library as he was meant to have been home over two hours ago. Even if he made it back alive he was surely gonna be skinned alive for being this late.

“Hey Cheol, Josh. How’d the meeting go?” The guy Mingyu now recognised was Hansol asked someone behind him. The names sounded awfully familiar to Mingyu and he turned his head to see who these guys were. When he saw their faces he nearly burst out laughing on the spot. So, this is why everything seemed so familiar.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Mingyu giggled and the man next to Seungcheol raised an eyebrow upon seeing him. Jun tightened his grip on his shoulder causing him to wince, falling silent but still smiling slightly. The two people in front of him right now were people he had known since the start of college and they were still close friends to this day. Choi Seungcheol and Hong Jisoo (or Joshua as he preferred to be called).

“You got the wrong one you fucking idiots.” Eight jaws dropped and Mingyu smirked at the shock on their faces, the situation slowly beginning to make more sense.

“But how?“ “I fucking told you we got the wrong one!” “This is your fault, you’re the one who grabbed him” “Me? It was you who pointed him out.” “Oh, fuck off you-“

“Silence.” Joshua, who had entered behind Seungcheol and was also dressed in a suit and tie, suddenly spoke up and the room immediately fell quiet. Seungcheol sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Wonwoo is gonna fucking kill you.” Mingyu’s grin widened and Vernon looked at him incredulously.

“Wonwoo, why on earth would he-“

“OMG MINGYUUUUU!” A voice screamed before a body barrelled into Mingyu, engulfing him in a massive hug. Mingyu laughed when he saw who it was and hugged back.

“Soonyoung, what are you doing?” Chan looked at them, obviously confused and Soonyoung pulled away grinning.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? Wait, scratch that. Why are you even here in the first place? I thought Wonwoo didn’t like the idea of you coming here.” Soonyoung completely ignored the questioning stares from almost everyone in the room and was practically vibrating on the spot in excitement at seeing his friend of just over half a decade.

“Well to be honest, I didn’t even know I was going to come here either until that lot decided to grab me off the streets and put a gun to my head.” Mingyu jerked his head in the direction of the seven boys who were growing increasingly confused by the second.

“You did what?!” Soonyoung practically screamed at them and they all winced at the volume.

“Oh my God, Wonwoo is gonna fucking kill you!”

“So we’ve been told. Why is everyone acting like we’re going to be sent to our graves for getting the wrong guy?” Jihoon questioned, looking irritated at Soonyoung’s outburst. The latter just grinned evilly and Mingyu tried to hold back laughter for the hundredth time that day.

“You’ve managed to kidnap Wonwoo’s husband you dolts.” Seungkwan almost fainted on the spot at that and Jihoon began to choke on thin air.

“We’ve whAT?” Dino practically yelled and Mingyu flinched in surprise, not expecting the seemingly calm boy to suddenly scream.

“What on earth is going on in he- Mingyu?” Mingyu span round at the familiar voice and came face to face with the man he swore to love for the rest of his life.

“Wonu!” He grinned at the sight of his husband who was looking back and forth between him and everyone else in the room in confusion.

See, Wonwoo had been in a gang for years, even before they had met 6 years ago at the age of 15. Mingyu still didn’t fully know how he had joined at such a young age, but he had a vague idea from the brief conversations that he and Wonwoo had shared on the topic. He suspects that it has something to do with his parents, but he’s not entirely sure and he doesn’t want to push the subject since it seems to make Wonwoo uncomfortable.

Along with not knowing how he joined, Mingyu also doesn’t know that much about the gang itself despite being friends with 3 of the members for 6 years and married to another for 2. He’d seen some photos of the 4 of them together with some people he didn’t bother paying attention to, a few being outside this warehouse which is why he’d recognised it. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to those photos, especially since, now he thinks about it, he has a vague recollection of a few of the people in front of him being in them. He knows that they are like a family to Wonwoo and the others, but he’s never actually met them all himself as Wonwoo didn’t really approve of the idea of Mingyu being more involved in criminal activity than he already is, not wanting to put him in anymore danger. He didn’t mind though. He trusted Wonwoo and it’s not like he really wants to go around being beaten up by people up on a daily basis or whatever it was people did in gangs. Besides, Mingyu isn’t really fond of the idea of being arrested. It somehow doesn’t appeal him.

Wonwoo frowned and glanced over at Seungcheol, Joshua and Soonyoung in annoyance.

“Did you guys bring him here?” he asked, sounding annoyed and all three of them immediately shook their heads.

“You know we wouldn’t do that Won. Plus, it’s not like we want to put him danger either.” Joshua speaks up, smiling gently at Wonwoo as though he thought it would help calm him down. The other two hastily nodded in agreement.

“In that case it was one of you lot then, was it?” The eight who had indeed brought Mingyu here shifted uncomfortably and looked down at their feet.

“Well, not just one…” Seungkwan muttered, voice so quiet they could barely hear him, but not quiet enough to escape Wonwoo’s sharp hearing.

Sensing that if he didn’t step in soon someone might end up seriously injured, Mingyu reached out and slipped his hand into his husband’s, lacing their fingers together and pulling him closer. This earned a smirk from Soonyoung to which Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“How on earth did you manage to not only get the wrong guy, but also manage to somehow kidnap my husband? Are you blind or just plain stupid?”

Mingyu tightened his grip on Wonwoo’s hand and the latter sighed, but gently squeezed back in surrender.

“Fine.” His tone was much calmer this time, but he still sounded irritated. “It’s not as though I expected anything from that plant worshipper over there, but the rest of you should have realised.” Part of that sentence triggers something in Mingyu’s brain to click and he gasps.

“Wait, you’re the guy who phoned at 2am the other day?” He points at Seokmin, laughing as he recalls the confusion of waking up to see his husband on the phone to someone, trying to calm them down (whilst holding back tears of laughter) who appeared to be drunk and crying over the fact that ‘plants are the ones farming us Wonwoo, don’t you understand? They give us oxygen ‘till we die and then feed on our corpses. They’re the ones in control! Oh no, should we start praying to them in case they take over. Maybe that way we’ll be spared. OMG, we need to pray now! Ji get over here and pray with me- Ow, there’s no need to hit me! Okay, okay, geez calm down there’s no need to act so grumpy. Shit, put the- ouch- put the pillow down. I’m sorry, please don’t- OW!” Wonwoo had hung up at that point and they’d both burst into laughter at the exchange. Seokmin turns red at the realisation that Mingyu had been listening to the call and that it was therefore pretty much the only thing he knew about him.

“Yeah,” He mumbles, scratching the back of his neck as the couple snickers. “Not my proudest moment, I’ll admit.”

“No, that was the time you accidentally rang that Chinese restaurant down the road and tried to order a pizza from them.” Chan giggles. At this point everyone was laughing at Seokmin who now looked like an overly ripe tomato.

“Or was it the time you and Soonyoung were having a dance competition in the middle of the street and you moonwalked into those bins, knocking them into that poor old man who chased you down the street with his walking stick.” Jeonghan laughs as Seokmin hits his shoulder, making his stumble forwards a few steps, still laughing.

“Is it bully Seokmin day today or something?” He questions, face flaming in embarrassment. This only encouraged everyone to suddenly begin shouting out other stupid anecdotes which in turn made Seokmin retaliate with his own embarrassing stories of theirs.

Mingyu was watching in amusement at the unusual scene but looked down when he felt a tug on his hand and was met with a small, fond smile and gentle eyes staring up at him. He automatically grinned at the sight and pulled Wonwoo into a hug.

“Come on love, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this. It was just a random idea that popped into my head in the middle of college the other day and I just had to write it up. I think it turned out alright (even though ability to be funny is about as existent as my intelligence, not at all), but I always enjoy hearing what the readers have to say as it helps me to improve, so please leave a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @d_emo_ns190
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! :)
> 
> Edit - 22/09/20  
> Just edited some of the names and changed a few sentences here and there. There isn't much of a difference, but I'm a perfectionist so hopefully I won't need to come back to this one.
> 
> For any of you who are awaiting the second chapter of Dark Luck I can assure you that it is on it's way. I've written half of it and I know how the rest will go its just a matter of getting it written. I've been having a hard time with college work and working out which uni I want to go to, so the process is rather a slow one. However, I'm pretty sure I should be able to have it up soon. I may not know when I'm going to update it, but it will definitely be finished, I hate leaving thing unfinished so it will definitely get done. 💜


End file.
